moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Halvrin Talford
|Row 2 title = Born|Row 2 info = -11 L.C. (Age: 48) Stormwind City, Elwynn|Row 3 title = Nationality|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Position(s)|Row 4 info = Elwynn Yeoman|Row 5 title = Title(s)|Row 5 info = "The Tall"|Row 6 title = Affiliation(s)|Row 6 info = }}|Row 7 title = Faith/Religion|Row 7 info = ----|Allegiance = |Branch = (The First Regiment) |Rank = |Service = |Commands = |Unit = |Battles = }} Halvrin Talford ''(Also known by his title "Halvrin the Tall")'', born in Stormwind City, Elwynn in the year of -11 L.C., is an enlisted man in the Stormwind Army and a decorated veteran of the Second and Third Wars. In his years, Halvrin has gained much of his notoriety as a long-running soldier and paladin of good standing with Stormwind's many competing knightly orders. Early Life and The Fall of Stormwind Born in Stormwind before the opening of the Dark Portal to a deployed father and sickly mother, Halvrin Talford was orphaned in -5 ''L.C. ''after his mother succumbed to a fever in their rural homestead. Though he experienced his mother's death firsthand, he never learned when or how his father really died (official records were destroyed during the Fall of Stormwind). Once news of his mother's loss spread, and after a brief stay with his aunt, he was raised as a ward of the state as recompense for his family's military service. Enrolled into a boarding school, Talford received his education at the Adamant Academy for Young Boys, graduating in ''3 L.C. ''with a newfound grasp on the basics of literacy, mathematics, and religion. Having graduated in the middle of his teenage years, he was released into the world only months before the Fall of Stormwind at the hands of the Horde. Though he and other young civilians would be evacuated by Anduin Lothar, this moment had a profound impact on Halvrin's life - influencing his future military career and forever embittering him to the Orcish Horde. The Second War and Aftermath A people without a home, the citizens of Stormwind were forced by circumstance to cope with their crisis through labor upon their arrival at the shores of Lordaeron. Though Anduin Lothar would secure a temporary home for his people, life was by no means easy. Farmers no longer produced food for themselves and their hamlet, but for their army. Blackmiths were pulled from the crafting tools to meeting increasing demands for arms and armor. Those who could not work fought. Every Stormwindian clawed their way through life inch by inch for the first desperate months of peace between their city's fall and the arrival of the Orcish Horde. With no family to support him, only a limited grasp of trade skills, residual fury from the Fall of Stormwind, and a burning fire in his heart at the sight of his peoples' suffering, Halvrin enlisted with the Stormwind Army at the age of 16. Desperation for bodies on which to break the Orcish tide quickly pushed the young man to the front lines, where he would fight as a footman throughout the Second War. The Battle of Hillsbrad Foothills Sample Text The Hinterlands Sample Text The March on Blackrock Spire Sample Text Aftermath of the Second War Sample Text (Work in Progress) The Third War Sample Text (Work in Progress) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Knights Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Lordaeron Army Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Argent Crusade Category:Stormwind Army Category:Church of the Holy Light